Finding Their Princes
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: First, it would only let me pick two stories. This has The Little Mermaid as well. Summary: They were living happily ever after... Now their princes are gone. It's up to Ariel, Rapunzel and Anna to find them before it's too late. Rated T!
1. Ariel 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney, I just really love it!  
Alrighty, so this is a crossover(duh) between:  
The Little Mermaid  
Tangled  
Frozen  
And here's how it goes down: It is 5 years after Ariel and Eric's wedding, 2 years after the events of Frozen and 3 years after the events of Tangled.  
That brings everyone to the ages(I'm going off of ages from the Wiki articles):  
Eric- 23  
Ariel- 21  
Elsa- 23  
Anna- 21  
Kristoff- 23  
Rapunzel- 21  
Eugene- 29(apparently he was 26 in the film)(another note: he will be called Eugene in this, not Flynn. I like to think Rapunzel started calling him Eugene afterwards)**

 **Also, we are going with the whole crazy conspiracy that the three stories are set near each other. Arendelle to the north, Corona slightly west and Ariel/Eric's kingdom to kind of form a big triangle on the Pacific Ocean area)Hey, it's Disney, it doesn't have to make sense.**

The table sat quietly behind her as she stared out at the sea. The ships had left at dawn to try to find Eric, and the merpeople were helping as much as they could.

"This just isn't right. I don't understand." She whimpered. "Why would he do this?"

"Ariel, my majesty, I know it's a hard time right now, but we need a leader. You're all we have now that-" Grimsby's voice broke off, and he cleared his throat. "My Queen, with an army spotted just north of us-"

"Grimsby, I can't." She said, shaking her head. She faced Grimsby. "You know this kingdom better than I do, you can be the leader it needs right now."

"Ariel, dear, what are you saying?" Carlotta asked.

"I'm saying Grimsby is in charge until Eric is found. He will come back, he wouldn't leave like this." She said. "Excuse me."

She walked briskly from the room, leaving everyone in shock.

"Grims, she'll come around, it's denial." Carlotta said, patting Grimsby's arm. "It's a hard time on us all. It's a shock. Ariel just hasn't-" Carlotta broke off. "She just hasn't come to terms with it quite yet."

"I just don't understand how our Eric did this. It doesn't make sense." Grimsby said, clutching the letter in his hand. "And this letter, it doesn't read much like Eric's letters at all."

"Grimsby, why would you say such a thing?" Carlotta tutted. "This was a different Eric, not our King."

"And for no ships or horses to be gone, it's not right. If he really left, surely he would have used one of the two and not walked?" Grimsby offered.

"No ships or horses gone?" Carlotta asked. "Not even Amber? Eric never goes anywhere without her. Grimsby, you don't think-" Her eyes widened. "You don't think someone took him for ransom?"

"A King's head will pay handsomely, unfortunately." Captain Floyd spoke from the door.

"Have you found anything?" Grimsby asked, standing.

"I'm afraid nothing so far, sir. I've got my men on the sea and the shore but no signs of our King anywhere."

"Any word from King Triton?" Carlotta asked.

"Nothing, M'Lady. We passed many merpeople on our searches of nearby islands, so fret not. I believe our King will be home safe soon." Captain Floyd said, bowing and leaving the room as silently as he entered.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Ariel walked the halls slowly. The skirt of her dark green gown swished with every step, the only sound in the corridor. The silence was broken as Scuttle landed noisily on the sill of a nearby window.

"Hiya, Ariel! You won't believe what I spotted on my morning fly-around!" He squawked.

She rushed to the window. "Is it Eric? Did you find him?" She pleaded.

"Sorry, darling, not yet." His cheerful tone sombered. "But I did spot this little island that was never there before-"

"Scuttle, you probably just never saw it before." Ariel smirked. In an instant, she felt guilty for being able to return to her usual antics so quickly with her husband missing.

"No, it was definitely never there before." Scuttle said, scratching his head feathers. "There's some dark stuff going on there."

"Dark stuff?" Ariel asked, perking up. "What do you mean?"

"There's fog there all the time. Rain or shine! And this little shackabob showed up out of the blue while I was flying over-"

"Shackabob?" Ariel questioned.

"You know, kind of like a ship but smaller and on land-"

"A house?" Ariel offered.

"That's the one, beautiful!"

"Scuttle, please do me a favor. Meet me by the lighthouse in one hour. Lead me to this place. I have a feeling Eric may be there."

"Oh no, Ariel. I couldn't. You're a Queen, you can't go off on adventures-" Scuttle objected.

Ariel grabbed Scuttle. "It's not an adventure, I need to find Eric!"


	2. Rapunzel 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney.  
I had to give Rapunzel's parents some names. It felt weird not to. Also, I like to imagine Rapunzel's hair grew a bit. I know in the movie it didn't, but this isn't the movie, right? So I imagine her hair being just below her shoulders now(and still brown, of course)**

"Do you think he was planning this all along?" Queen Marian asked.

"Eugene would never do anything to us!" Rapunzel cried, shaking her head. "He-"

"Rapunzel, whether you like it or not, he was a thief." King Gerard said calmly. "He may have been plotting this the whole time, he may have done this before."

"No, he wouldn't." Rapunzel objected. "He's changed, I know it-"

"Is there anything missing that we know of?" Queen Marian asked as a soldier entered the room.

"No, your highness. Everything is accounted for. All of our ships, horses and gold are untouched." The soldier said.

Rapunzel snuck from the room. If there was no horse or ship missing, perhaps he was somewhere close by? She rushed towards the front gates, off towards the tower. After a few moments, she was running, back over the route she and Eugene had taken nearly 3 years ago. When she came upon the Snuggly Duckling, she stopped and entered the pub.

"Your majesty!" Vladimir yelled as she entered. "How are you this morning?" The others joined in to welcome her.

"Hi, everyone. I can't find Eugene anywhere this morning, have you seen him?" She asked.

"I believe I saw him down by the docks this morning." Vladimir said. "But that was very early."

"Thank you!" She cried as she raced out the door. She ran down toward the palace docks, hoping Eugene was there. She reached the docks(why did reaching their destination take so long the first time?) but there was no sign of Eugene.

"Eugene!" She called, hoping for an answer. That was when she noticed the note stuck to a tree. She approached, her heart pounding. What if her parents were right? She grabbed the note, her hands shaking.

 _Rapunzel,_

 _I had to leave. I can't say why I left or where I went. Don't follow.  
_

 _Goobye,_

 _Flynn Rider_

Flynn? He hadn't gone by Flynn since they returned. Something was wrong. He couldn't have left, they were supposed to be married soon! What if it was the Stabbington brothers? No... it couldn't be. They were still in prison... weren't they?


End file.
